


Happy Christmas, Scott Ryder.

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "A Different Set Of Stars" [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Lieutenant Cora Harper and Human Pathfinder Scott Ryder are spending their first Christmas together in their new home. Cora has a special gift to share with Scott, and there is no way she can wait until Christmas Day.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: "A Different Set Of Stars" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072313
Kudos: 3





	Happy Christmas, Scott Ryder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, thanks for reading :) Just a little something I wrote while listening to some Christmas songs! I know this year has been tough, and it continues to be tough, but I really hope that you are all well and keeping safe. Happy Christmas for those that celebrate, Happy Holidays, or Happy Thursday! <3 Love SoF x

Cora smiles to herself as she glances up from the chair where she sits at her kitchen table having just finished wrapping the last Christmas gift for her handsome husband. She hears their front door open and knows that he’s home at last, so she leans out of her seat and cranes her neck to try and see him. Cora can’t help but smile when she lets her eyes settle on him and she watches Scott carrying some bags in his hands, last-minute provisions she’d sent him out to get so she could wrap his last gift away from his prying eyes. She feels his eyes meet hers when he approaches her and steps into the kitchen, noticing that he lifts the bags to the counter before moving to her side.

“Hey..” Scott smiles as she watches him lean towards her and press a soft kiss against her cheek and he lifts his hand to her hair. “Sorry I took so long.” He adds with another gentle kiss.

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Cora laughs quietly and smiles at him. “I’d expect nothing else..” She smiles and sees him nod. “You look so cute in your Christmas Jumper, Ryder.” Cora giggles when she watches him lean back from her and glance down at his bright red knitted jumper, complete with snowman and then grin.

“I’m not sure about cute.” He smiles and then she sees him move back towards the bags and begin unpacking them into their cupboards. “Where’s yours?” He adds and she notices he glances over his shoulder at her giving her the smile that had made her fall in love with him in the first place.

She shrugs lightly and notices it makes him chuckle, he knew her well enough by now to know she wasn’t as enthusiastic about these things as he was. This was their second Christmas together, and their first in this new home. It wasn’t that she didn’t celebrate, but growing up had been a very different experience for Cora than it had been for Scott, and a lot less time had been spent on things like birthdays and celebrations. But, now they were married and so far life with him had been wonderful, and she had to admit she was enjoying letting him show her how life could be with someone that really loved her and really loved life.

“I must have left it upstairs.” Cora smiles at him, seeing him shake his head again and go back to what he’s doing. She takes the opportunity of him being distracted to pick up the small wrapped box from the table and slip it into the pocket of her cardigan. “Why don’t I make us some hot chocolate?” She asks as she climbs out of her seat and approaches him.

“That sounds very festive, Cora.” She hears Scott’s smile as she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, hearing him sigh and stop putting away the food when she rests her cheek against his back. “This is going to be the best Christmas.” He sighs and she feels him placing his hands on her arms and stroking them beneath his palms.

“The best.” Cora smiles as she squeezes him tightly before unwrapping her arms from around him. She moves to his side before reaching into the cupboards for some mugs. “First Christmas being married..” She whispers, glancing at him and feeling his eyes on her. “First in our new home.” She adds and sees it makes him smile.

“It’s perfect.” Scott nods as she watches him opening another cupboard and handing her a bag of marshmallows, she can’t help but smile when she notices how happy her husband looks, knowing she has something for him that will make this the best Christmas ever. “I’ll finish these..” He nods and his eyes meet hers. “You should go and pick the movie.” Scott gives her his best smile.

“Alright.” Cora nods before leaning towards him and stroking her hand against his cheek. “Don’t be stingy with the marshmallows.” She whispers, seeing him give her an innocent smile and knowing the majority would end up in his mouth before she got any at all.

Cora steps away from him and walks across the kitchen and towards the lounge, moving through the door and towards the sofa. She quickly glances over her shoulder to make sure she is alone before approaching their Christmas tree that has been set up in the corner of the room and reaching to place the gift in her pocket under it. She lets her eyes move over the tree for a moment, it was not a traditional tree at all but one that had been picked up on their travels and brought into their home. It had grown a good two foot taller since they’d brought it into their home and was now decorated with bright lights and hanging ornaments. It was very them, not traditional and she knew the ornaments and the tree would only grow with them as their family grew. Cora moves towards the sofa lowering herself into the comfortable cushions and drawing her legs up beside her.

“One hot chocolate for Mrs Ryder.” Scott begins making her glance over her shoulder when she hears him coming into the room, spotting the two mugs in his hands. “Extra marshmallows.” He adds and she sees him grin at her.

“Do I need to count them?” Cora smiles, reaching over the back of the sofa to take her drink from him and letting her eyes take in the sight of her drink. “Thanks, baby.” She whispers before she carefully set it down on the table in front of her.

“I gave you more.” He chuckles as she lets her eyes follow him when he steps around the edge of the sofa and then lowers himself to sit down into the corner of it next to her. She notices he places his mug next to hers and then holds his arms out to her, motioning for her to join him so she cuddles up to him and relaxes at his side.

“Would you like a present now?” Cora whispers as she feels him wrapping his arms tightly around her. She places her hand on his chest, letting her palm stroke against him when he rests his head against hers.

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Scott chuckles and she notices he lifts his hand to stroke her hair, making her hold him tighter and enjoy the warmth and comfort that she’s had from him for the last two years.

“Whose rules are those?” Cora giggles, loosening her hold on him and leaning back to look into his face. “We make our own rules in this house.” She adds and sees him nod and smile at her. “Just a little one..” Cora whispers and notices a flirtatious smile on his face.

“Is it you?” He grins, making her shake her head at him but smile when he leans towards her and presses his lips against hers. “Sure, I’ll have a present..” He adds when he breaks it with a small nod.

Cora places her hands on him, using his body to help her stand off of the sofa so she can quickly approach the tree again. She knew she should have waited until the big day, but she also knew she couldn’t wait anymore to give him this gift knowing how much he is going to love it and it will make this a memorable Christmas for them. She wraps her hand around the small box before moving back towards the sofa.

“That was quick.” Scott smiles at her as she climbs onto the sofa again and returns to her place at his side, feeling him drawing her into his arms so she can relax against his chest. “I wonder how that got there..” He adds making her smile.

“I have no idea.” Cora giggles quietly and holds the box up to him. “Happy Christmas, Scott Ryder.” She whispers and feels his eyes meet hers.

“What is this?” He asks, glancing down at the present as he takes it from her. “Don’t you get one too?” Cora sees him smile as he slips his fingers underneath the paper and begins unwrapping it.

“This is really for both of us.” She laughs, watching him tear the paper from the present and drop it to the sofa beside him. Cora can’t help but let the smile stretch onto her face when she watches him pull the lid off of the box and discard it as he has done the paper, watching his eyes lower to the contents.

“Cora,” Scott whispers. “Are you..?” He adds, his eyes quickly lifting from the present and to her when she knows he’s figured out what it is. She feels his eyes meet hers, and that he suddenly looks like he can’t speak and is in shock.

“I am.” Cora whispers, giving him a small smile as he lowers his eyes to the contents of the box again and the positive results she’d received from their doctor. “Say something.” She whispers, placing her hand over his when she notices it is shaking.

“This really is the best Christmas, ever.” Scott nods and she feels his eyes meet hers again. “We did it?” He laughs, making her suddenly feel relieved when she sees the grin appear on his face. “We finally did it?” Scott laughs and he quickly wraps his arms around her tightly and pulls her against him.

“Yes, we did.” She giggles and throws her arms around his neck, squeezing him just as tight as he is holding her. “We’re going to have a baby.” Cora whispers as she feels his hold on her loosen and he leans back so he can look at her. “Are you happy?” She adds, seeing his smile widen even more when he lifts his hands to her cheeks.

“So happy..” He smiles at her. “Happy Christmas, Cora.” Scott smiles as he draws her closer to him and kisses her gently, letting her get wrapped up in his arms around her. “I love you.” He mumbles against her lips making her smile.

“Happy Christmas.” Cora smiles as she lifts her hand to brush through the front of his hair. “I love you, too.” She adds as he captures her mouth with his again.


End file.
